Caffeine
by FishyMonkey
Summary: Ada apa denganmu? Kae berbeda. Bahkan, hingga sekarang pun aku tak tau kenapa kita berpisah. HaeHyuk, OS, RnR please


Judul : Caffeine

Cast : HaeHyuk (ofc)

Genre : I don't know

Rated : T

Author :FishyMonkey

Warning : BL, YAOI, DLDR, TYPOs everywhere ._.

P/S : this is my first songfic ._. ini di ambil dari lagu Yang Yoseob Beast - Caffeine, RnR please~ mianhae abal

#FishyMonkey#

_It's late, I have to sleep. I already counted all the sheep in my head._

_I tried everything to fall a sleep. I even took shower again._

_I keep drawing your face on the ceiling._

_ And when I close my eyes,_

_The book of our finished story, opens._

Donghae POV

Seminggu sudah. Ya, sudah seminggu. Seminggu sejak hari itu. Semenjak hari paling keramat di hidupku. Bahkan sudah seminggu pun aku masih belum bisa melupakannya.

Bahkan hingga jam segini pun aku masih belum tidur. Menghitung domba, segalanya telah akulakukan agar aku aku hingga mandi lagi.

Namun tak aku lakukan hanya menggambar wajah cantikmu di langit-langit kamarku. Menggambar setiap lekuk wajah indah mu disana. Menggambar bagaimana kau tersenyum, bagaimana kau mempoutkan bibir manismu. Segalanya.

Dan kenapa saat aku menutup mata, kenapa harus itu yang teringat? Kenapa harus itu? Kenapa buku kenangan kita yang sudah tamat itu muncul. Kenapa?

Kenangan saat kita masih bersama. Saat kita berbagi cinta dan kasih. Saat kita menjalani waktu bersama. Saat kita melakukan fs di atas panggung. Itu semua teringat di kepalaku. Ini membuatku gila.

_Why you always bothering me even after you left?_

_How did I end up being so tortured like this?_

_What happen? What did I do wrong?_

_I don't even know why we break up._

Hari itu, kau datang padaku. Memintaku untuk berbicara berdua. Wajahmu sangat serius saat itu. Matamu memandangku tajam. Aku tak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

_"Aku ingin kita sampai di sini."_

Nadamu tegas sekali saat itu. Aku yang sedang shock saat itu, hanya bisa memandang punggungmu yang semakin menjauh. Hingga hilang di balik tembok itu.

Bodohnya diriku. Aku sangat bodoh. Aku tak mengejar mu saat itu. Bahkan menahanmu untuk pergi saja tidak. Seorang Lee Donghae memang sangat bodoh. Membiarkan malaikat hidupnya pergi begitu saja.

Saat itu, kita di van yang sama. Sosok mu yang biasanya duduk di sebelahku kini berganti di samping dia. Bermesraan, tertawa bersama, saling menggoda. Ada apa dengan kalian? Apakah Karena dia? Dia, yang ELF sering sebut adalah orang ketiga diantara kita?Apa kini hatimu berpindah padanya.

Dan apa itu? Kenapa kau melirikku seperti itu? Lirikan itu, itu bukan dirumu yang kukenal. Bukan dirimu yang selalu bersamaku. Bukan dirimu yang selalu memandangku dengan cinta. Apa benar kini kau bersamanya? Kini kau benar-benar bersamanya?

_Cause you're like a caffeine, I can't sleep all night_

_My heart continues to beat and then suddenly and up hating you_

_Like a caffeine, when I try to keep everything distance_

_Even when I try to forget, how could I?_

_ I can't do anything_

_You're bad to me, so bad to me, oh girl you like a caffeine_

Malam itu, sama seperti malam ini. Aku tak bias tidur. Semua yang kau lakukan dengannya, terus terbayang di otakku. Dimana dirimu yang dulu? Aku merindukannya.

Kini senyumanmu sudah berpindah untuk dirinya. Kenapa kau sering sekali melirikku? Seakan akan kau mengejekku. Apakah aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah?

Kau begitu berbeda. Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu padamu hingga dirimu yang selama ini hanya memandangku kini beralih memandangnya?

Aku selalu menjauh darimu, bahkan juga darinya. Bahkan Teuk hyung datang kepadaku dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi. Yesung hyung juga, Ryeowookie, Sungminnie, semuanya. Dan aku yakin kau pasti tak akan percaya bahwa seorang Cho Kyuhyun menanyakan keadaanku.

Seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang lebih peduli pada PSP nya pun datang kepadaku. Dengan wajah polosnya dia menanyakan keadaanku. Tapi orang yang paling kutunggu kedatangannya untuk mananyakan keadaanku pun acuh tak acuh. Kau lebih sibuk bersamanya. Bermain bersama, bergandengan tangan. Dan juga sesekali kau mengerucutkan bibirmu saat dia menggodamu.

Aku merindukan dirimu yang seperti itu kepadaku.

_Every time I breathe, I miss u_

_When I realize that we are under the same sky, I go crazy_

_I can't let you go_

Mungkin hari itu HaeHyuk shipper kecewa. Kecewa karena tak ada asupan fan service dari kita. Lain halnya dengan HaeHyuk shipper, aku yakin shipper mu dan dia sedang bersorak gembira. Bagaimana tidak? Kau selalu bersamanya. Bermain bersamanya. Dan meninggalkan aku yang kesepian ini.

Kau yang asyik bersamanya, benar-benar membuatku gila. Segala sesuatu yang kalian lakukan terpampang jelas di hadapanku. Aku ingin sekali menarik tangan mu dan memelukmu erat. Mengatakan bahwa aku tak bias membiarkanmu pergi.

Tapi aku tak bisa. Aku benar-benar lemah saat itu.

_There infront of that window, do you see those couple fighting?_

_It looks like our past, the tears start to well up_

_You there, don't be like that and her_

_Look at me, look at how we ended up_

Di sini aku sekarang. Duduk terdiam sendiri sambil menitikkan air mataku. Di dalam ruang ganti yang sepi ini aku sendiri dan terisak sendiri.

Pintu itu. Pintu yang sejak tadi aku tutup kini terbuka secara perlahan. Menampakkan dirimu yang kaget melihatku disini. Dengan raut wajah yang tidak biasa kutebak itu, kau kembali menutup pintu itu. Dan suara langkah kakimu semakin hilang dimakan waktu.

Kenapa kau pergi? Kenapa kau tak menghampiriku dan memelukku, setidaknya membuatku tahu jika kau masih menganggapku ada. Setidaknya, anggaplah aku Lee Donghae yang dulu.

_Couldn't you give me a chance to hold on to you?_

_It wasn't a easy relationship that was supposed to end so quickly right?_

_Or was I misunderstanding all along _

_I don't even know why we break up_

Ku akui, hubungan kita bukan hubungan yang gampang. Hubungan antar dua orang insan yang bergender sama.

Jika kita tidak hidup dalam lingkungan ini(menjadi artis), aku yakin semuanya akan lebih gampang. Jita masih bisa menebar kasih dimanapun. Semaunya kita.

Namun dunia kita yang berbeda dari yang lain, membuat kita tak leluasa untuk bergerak. Selalu menyembunyikan segalanya. Dan juga, hubungan kita.

Salahkah jika aku tak ingin berpisah? Salahkah?

Berikan aku kesempatan lagi untuk membenahi semua yang sudah terjadi. Membenahi segalanya.

Berikan aku kesempatan lagi untuk menjadikan mu milikku. Hanya milikku. Egois memang. Tapi inilah aku, Lee Donghae.

Sungguh aku tak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiranmu saat itu dan hingga sekarang. Aku benar-benar tak mengerti. Bisakah kau jelaskan? Alasan di balik 5 kata yang katakan padaku saat itu? 5 kata yang menghancurkan hatiku secara langsung saat itu. Detik itu juga.

_Cause you're like a caffeine, I can't sleep all night_

_My heart continues to beat and then suddenly and up hating you_

_Like a caffeine, when I try to keep everything distance_

_Even when I try to forget, how could I?_

_ I can't do anything_

_You're bad to me, so bad to me, oh girl you like a caffeine_

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Abal yah? XD

RnR please~~ :3


End file.
